


spread too thin

by sailorstarlight



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spit As Lube, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21970330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorstarlight/pseuds/sailorstarlight
Summary: Donghyuck has always known Jeno would be good at fingering.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno
Comments: 4
Kudos: 266





	spread too thin

Donghyuck has always known Jeno would be good at fingering. He’s got this odd fixation with Jeno’s hands. His fingers are long, smooth and elegant. Donghyuck thinks it would most definitely be a sin to waste their attributes, perhaps even more sinful than the act of fingering itself. 

When he expresses this offhandedly one day to Jeno, who was doing something boring, tapping away at his phone screen at speeds unthinkable. Gunshots rang through the room as Jeno played his boyish game and Donghyuck was growing weary of it all. Of the utter triviality of it. Of course, Donghyuck played his fair share of video games, but right now he was horny and Jeno was being naive as always, wasting his hours away. 

Donghyuck almost laughs when Jeno genuinely drops his phone at his verbal confession. It lay in his lap, sound effects still blaring out of it as he stared at Donghyuck with his jaw hung open. His hands had gone slack, yet they remained in the position he would be in had his phone still been in his grasp. It was cute, how easy it was to fluster him. 

“Don’t you think so? They’re so long. And you have good reflexes—not to mention you can move them really fast.”

Donghyuck says this all lowly, voice sultry as he sits up from where he was sprawled out on the floor to practically crawl over to the other boy. He sits himself in front of Jeno and takes his hands in his own, studying them.

“They would look so good all shiny and slicked up, stretching out a hole. Maybe even, I don’t know,” Donghyuck pauses to look away from Jeno’s fingers and flits his eyes up to Jeno’s stricken face. He hears Jeno gulp. “Wrapped around a cock?”

It had been a long while since his roommate had received any kind of sexual pleasure, and Donghyuck knew it well. Jeno was preoccupied with studying his ass off, and with the lab assistant job he had gotten. If he wasn’t at the library in his spare time, he was cooped up in their dorm shooting at 2D military men to relieve stress, not unlike how Donghyuck had found him earlier. Donghyuck likes to relieve stress in a different way. And as the kind roommate he is, it’s only right to show Jeno the ropes. 

Jeno is a good boy who doesn’t refuse Donghyuck when he closes in on a kiss. It’s a bit of a juvenile action, and Donghyuck wonders how long it’s been since Jeno had actually kissed anybody other than his mother. 

One of his hands lands on Jeno’s earlobe, caressing and stroking it in an attempt to coax his mouth open. And it works. Jeno’s hesitant lips part and Donghyuck doesn’t waste any time slipping his tongue in. Jeno moans around the slippery intrusion, but his own hands grip around Donghyuck’s waist to try and bring him closer. Donghyuck’s tongue slides along Jeno’s wetly, and Jeno makes a cute little sound that makes his blood start pumping. Everybody who isn’t kissing Jeno is missing out. 

The strain in his lower back from leaning forward to kiss Jeno starts becoming distracting soon, and Donghyuck remedies this by pulling Jeno into his lap by his hips. Jeno puts his hands on Donghyuck’s shoulders as he straddles him and suddenly he has the upper hand. He licks into Donghyuck’s mouth eagerly, his excitement from being kissed so thoroughly worn on his sleeve like a puppy. 

Kissing just feels so warm, so real and intimate. Donghyuck’s spit swirling around with his own, their teeth occasionally grazing. Jeno feels himself warming up, mewls escaping his throat to take refuge in Donghyuck’s mouth more easily. 

They part to breathe, just barely separating as they inhale each other’s air. 

“You wanted me to… finger you?” Jeno questions quietly against his mouth, breath heavy and hot. Donghyuck pulls back for a brief moment to study Jeno’s blown out pupils, the swollen redness of his lips and the dusty pink hue of his skin. With his thumb, he traces the swell of Jeno’s bottom lip before sticking it into his mouth. 

“No, baby,” is his answer, which is met with the furrow of Jeno’s eyebrows. “I want to watch you finger yourself.”

Jeno’s breath gets caught in his throat and he visibly shudders. Donghyuck watches him take a gulp of his honey saliva, watches as it forms in a lump in his throat and slides all the way down past his bobbing adam’s apple into his esophagus. 

It doesn’t take as much coaxing as Donghyuck thought it would. He simply confesses about his fantasy, and it’s granted, Jeno only needing a moment for his mind to reach clarity again before nodding and moving them both onto the bed. Donghyuck sits at the foot of the bed, and Jeno at the head. 

Jeno practically gives him a strip tease, or maybe everything about him is so sensual it had just feels like one to Donghyuck. He takes his sweet time in pulling his shirt over his head, which makes his hair all tousled and wild. With every piece of clothing he peels off he makes sure all the tight muscles in his torso are pulled taut and flexed every which way. Then he pulls off his joggers. No underwear.

Jeno’s stupidly large cock is already swollen with blood, the tip the same shade as his tongue and just as wet. It practically smacks against his stomach when it springs free from his pants. He kneels in front of a still Donghyuck, fidgety from the cold against his warm body. 

“How do you, um, want me?”

Donghyuck’s brain nearly short circuits with the question, mind racking through the millions of answers he could give instead of one Jeno is really expecting to hear. There’s an endless variation to how Donghyuck would hypothetically want Jeno. He wants him any way in every way. Eventually, he regains his barings. He answers with his most prominent fantasy, the one that haunts his wet dreams and vivid visions when he’s fucking anybody else. 

“On your back, legs spread.”

Jeno falls back onto his elbows and kicks his legs out straight, spread eagle. Slowly, his feet slide up the sheets as he bends his knees to reveal his tight little hole right below where his balls hang and Donghyuck’s mouth waters at the display. 

“Trace your hole with your finger,” Donghyuck commands, wanting Jeno to get to it as soon as possible. Jeno follows timidly, feeling shy from being so exposed. 

With his slender index finger, he starts circling his rim. Donghyuck can see Jeno’s stomach tense at the sensation already. He uncaps the lube from the bedside table and Jeno watches as Donghyuck crawls over to him to tip the bottle right over the head of Jeno’s cock. Slowly, the lube dribbles out and spills all over his cock. The coldness makes him hiss lightly, his teeth gritted as the glistening lube drips down the hard length of his cock and down his balls before reaching his asshole. Donghyuck never said he could stop, so Jeno continues circling his hole, now lathering it with lube as well. 

“Jeno,” Donghyuck starts and Jeno turns to meet his gaze. He’s retreated back to the foot of the bed, legs outstretched in front of him, a hand supporting himself from behind and the other hand holding onto his cock. Not stroking or gripping, just letting it settle into the warmth of the palm of his hand like a prize. Donghyuck smirks at him. His cock is big, but not as big as Jeno’s, and pink and hard and Jeno wants badly to touch it or lick it or something, but he hadn’t been allowed to. So he focuses on doing what he’s told as earnestly as he can.

“I want you to insert a finger now.”

As he pushes past his oh-so-tight rim and into his hole, he sucks in a sharp inhale. Jeno’s never fingered himself before, even though he’s been curious. There have been times he’s come close, circling a wandering finger around the tight ring of muscle before chickening out right as he’s going to push through. 

The sensation is strange. It’s neither here nor there. It doesn’t bring him immediate pleasure, or make him want more. But Donghyuck is watching him with a sharp eye, cock still in hand so he shoves the entire digit into himself and wriggles it around. 

His rim is so tight, Jeno amazes himself with how he clenches down on just one slender finger. 

“Start fingering yourself.”

Seeing as one finger doesn’t affect him much, Jeno sets a persistent pace for himself. It’s strange though, because once he starts, the feeling of his finger running along the ridges of his rectum walls starts feeling okay, almost good. He continues, and the feeling builds until he’s feeling pleasant. 

“Another finger.” 

Jeno complies quickly, happy to increase the girth inside him. The second finger is where his hole really starts stretching, but it isn’t uncomfortable, still just strange. 

With two fingers pumping in and out of him now, he can start playing around a little more. Curiously, he shoves his fingers in deep and spreads them apart. The stretch gives him a slight sting, then it fades away as his nerves hone in on the feeling of his fingers pressing into his walls. He feels something deeper, like something deliciously pleasurable if he could only reach. The spot is an itch he can’t scratch. He makes a frustrated noise as he continues thrusting his fingers inside himself in search of his sweet spot and Donghyuck laughs through his nose. 

Donghyuck has finally begun stroking himself, hand loose and lazy around his thick cock as he watches Jeno’s frustration build, how Jeno’s eyebrows furrow and mouth quirk in annoyance at his own sexual incompetence. 

“Let me guide you, baby,” Donghyuck suggests and Jeno stops his ministrations with a huff. 

Donghyuck’s words are all slow, making it very clear for Jeno to follow. He tells him to shove his fingers all the way straight in, to crook his fingers, to press them right into his walls until he finds the spot that makes him see stars. 

It takes him a few tries, but when he presses into his prostate he gasps sharply, back hunching over, body struggling to contain the pleasure raking through it in waves. He takes a few short breaths before straightening up and shakily pushing his fingers back in, careful not to press so hard against his sweet spot, the feeling too electrifying for him to handle. But it’s rather addictive, and he finds his fingers itching to rub against it a little more firmly. 

“Three fingers, baby.”

The third finger is more of a struggle to try and wedge in with his other ones, his hole having to stretch even more. Though the additional thickness makes it even easier to press against his prostate and he finds himself distracted from the pain by the pleasure. 

Jeno finds that three fingers are perfect. He starts speeding up, fingering himself with vigor. Sweat starts to form on his forehead, the warm blush he feels all over gets more intense, his cock squirts with beads of precum in anticipation of his building orgasm. 

Jeno makes the mistake of looking up from where he was focusing closely on how his fingers were sliding wetly into his twitching hole to check up on Donghyuck, who he had been hearing jerking himself and breathing heavily in front of him. Donghyuck’s begin sweating too, the sheen of perspiration making him all aglow with the room’s light. He has his brows furrowed slightly as he watches Jeno with those dark eyes. His hand is wrapped tightly in a fist around his cock as he jerks it in long continuous strokes, squeezing harder at the base and loosening up near the tip. The head of his cock is pink and shiny, and Donghyuck sees how Jeno has slowed his fingering just to watch him and he smirks before tilting his head down to spit a glob of hot saliva onto the head and continuing to stroke, lathering his cock with it generously. 

Jeno whimpers as he imagines that cock inside of him instead. He increases his speed once again, even faster than he had before, and as he presses against his prostate he mewls Donghyuck’s name. He keeps on going, pistoning his hand in and out of himself madly, a pretty frown etched on his chiseled face in raw effort. Donghyuck smiles at the sight of him working so hard, at the way his abs flex as he tenses every time he’s feeling too good, or how Jeno’s tongue darts out to wet his lips occasionally and it’s so sloppy and slobbery he ends up drooling just a little, or how the fat cock won’t stop dripping with precum. Hearing his name leaving Jeno’s lips repeatedly isn’t bad either. 

Jeno presses deep into himself, reaching all the way to his knuckles. With a final clench around his fingers, Jeno’s cock squirts a load of cum all over his abdomen at the same time Donghyuck spills into his hand. Jeno pulls out his fingers with a squelch and sighs at the empty feeling. 

Riding on the adrenaline of his orgasm, Donghyuck climbs over Jeno to capture his lips in a heated kiss, lips locked as Donghyuck strokes himself a final few times to milk himself dry, any remaining cum landing on Jeno’s torso, mixing with Jeno’s cum. 

He pulls back after a heated moment of Jeno moaning as Donghyuck sucks on his tongue, a string of saliva connecting their mouths before snapping. Jeno exhales shakily, leaning back on the headboard. Donghyuck observes his work; Jeno splayed on the sheets, his glistening hole still twitching and clenching around air, thighs trembling from the sheer intensity of his orgasm, pale skin now flush pink with vulgarity, eyes glassy like a doll’s. Sometimes he thinks Jeno is so finely crafted, he may as well be one.

Jeno’s chest expands and deflates in an uneven rhythm, head too stupidly clouded in elation to even look Donghyuck in the eye without letting out a stray whimper.

Donghyuck smiles again rather brightly, satisfied at the sight.

“I told you you’d be good at fingering.”

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/saiIorstarIight) / [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/sailorstarlight)


End file.
